Oh! Doce Esmeralda
by Nyuu - Lucy
Summary: O que aconteceria se tudo um dia mudase? Nada é como antes e Naruto viverá isso a pele,mais o que ainda não deixara de ser uma linda historia de amor. Capítulo 6 On
1. Ah! Esmeralda

Nome da Fic.: Oh! Doce esmeralda.

Legenda.:

- fala

- (comentário da idiota xD) (No caso euzinha aqui x3)

_- sussurro, pensamento ou sufixo de nome._

**- Flash Back,gritaria ou ...sei lá oque?! O.o"**

**- ****Fala de personagem em sonho,flash back ou etc... e.e**

Quatro anos se passaram desde que Naruto se foi da vila de Konoha,muita coisa ali havia mudado,novos moradores,casais por todas as partes poderiam ser vistos,assim como novas casas e distritos enfim,mais naquele dia algo estava diferente.A vista dos portões de Konoha poderia se avistar um Loiro,aparentemente alto e de olhos azuis,carregando uma mochila,sem rumo ou destino,andando pelas ruas de vazias e molhadas de Konoha,enquanto cada pingo da chuva fina que estará prestes a se tornar uma tempestade de primavera,molhavam as vestes e a cabeleira do Uzumaki.

Enquanto este ia a caminhar, algo ou melhor um estabelecimento lhe chamara bastante atenção.

Não estava nem muito cheio,porem tinha uma movimentação agitada para poucas pessoas.Deixou de teimosia com sua mente e resolveu entrar,afinal que mal teria entrar em um bar que aparentava ser normal?

E ainda mais,vai que encontras um amigo do passado,jogara papo sobre os ocorridos de Konoha e com o Loiro mesmo. 

Secou-se um pouco e logo pois-se a entrar ao estabelecimento.

- Bem... Vamos começar – dizia uma linda jovem com seus aparentemente 18 anos, cabelos rosados incrivelmente naturais que seus comprimentos eram ate um pouco acima da cintura torneada,os cabelos eram lisos e apartir de certo ponto iria se formando um leve cacheado ate chegar às pontas.Tinha um rosto que lhe apontava ter menos idade,pois parecia que era uma boneca de porcelana que ao toque poderia se quebrar de tão frágil que serás,olhos cintilantes e esverdeados,que por ser dona desses orbes mais verdes e lindos de toda a vila ganhara o apelido de Esmeralda naquele "bar".

Ela não estava vestida de forma normal (tipo shinobi e tals...) e sim estava vestida de forma que era fácil confundira com uma cigana.

Os trajes dela eram os seguintes uma saia nem muito longa nem muito curta,apenas media de cós baixo (daquelas de pano fino parecido..PARECIDO...com as de dança do ventre sabe?), que tinha variadas moedinhas (perdão,não sei o nome daquilo e.e"") pretas,brancas,rosas e verdes pendurada na saia,que a cor dela era azul em cima e aos poucos ia mudando a tonalidade para uma mais roxa na parte de baixo (eu quero uma saia dessa i.i).

Na parte de cima usava uma blusa que era fácil de ser confundida com um biquíni só que o diferencia pois avia varias miçangas prateadas e douradas pendurada nela,e como a saia, à cor era azul e mudava facilmente confundia-se com roxo.

Ela estava descalça,para fazer movimentos mais leves (?) e segurava um tipo de pano de seda na cor vinho (vinho,uiii eu quero xD).

- Ok...Ok...Quem vai ser o primeiro? – sorria para o publico como de costume (prostitua? Não não ela não é -.-"")

- _Sakura-chan...?_

Ou ela tinha uma ótima audição ou não sei oque,pois pelo sussurro e o barulho do bar era impossível de se ouvir aquela voz baixinha,mais ao virar,seu coração acelerou como nunca na vida.

Forçou a visão para ver se estava ou não sonhando.Mais como imaginara seu amigo havia voltado,Sim era Naruto.

A emoção a invadiu por completo,por impulso estalou os dedos e veio então sua 'substituta'.

E ela saltou com tudo em direção ao loiro,pulo,abraçou,beijou o rosto dele todinho, e ele não ficou atrás e retribuiu os beijos e os abraços (perdoe-me,mais ela só beijo ele como amigo viu!? XP),afinal,ela sempre fora sua amiga,e tinha uma 'quedinha' (leia-se..Tombo!!!) por ela.

Sakura puxou a mão do rapaz e o levou para um lugar mais reservado,pois aquela barulhada toda não estava nem um pouco agrativa e ambos queriam e tinha muito a conversar.

- Naruto,e tão bom te ver de novo!

_Continua..._

**Yo minna...minha primeira fic aqui °o°,de NaruSaku °o°**

**Oh que emoção hehehe...espero que gostem viu!? n.n**

**To fazendo com amor e carinho pah voxes!!!**

**Amo esse casal...tipo..me identifico com eles sabe?**

**E pessoal...apelinho da autora Mary aqui...deixem uma reviewzinha preuzu? Só uminha...uminha por capitulo,ou pessoa,pelo menos pra deixar a opinião de vocês...**

**Antes de tudo..votação pra o 2º casal.**

**Quem vocês preferem que fique com o Sasuke..?**

**Deixem o voto na sua favorita,e enjoy ;D**

**Desde já agradecida **

**Ja ne!**


	2. As coisas realmente mudaram

Legendas..Vide o capitulo 1.

_- Naruto,e tão bom te ver de novo!_

- hehehe,eu que o diga Sakura-_chan_! – sorriu sem graça pois sempre se sentira assim perto de Sakura,e também por que,passara longos quatros anos fora,realmente,era bom estar em casa.

- o.o...am..O que? Naruto,você ta mais alto que eu!? O.O

- Hya...Sakura...eu tenho treinado muito...acho que foi pelo treino hehehe,mais você também...cresceu...e...mudou muito – Corando,ele disse a ela,mais sem perder o seu cativante sorriso.

- arigatou,hehehe,também tenho treinado muito u.u'',muito e pouco,um MUITO elevado a 2.000 sabe? Tsunade-sama não da moleza i.i .

- a vovó tsunade ta te treinando é? Sugoi Sakura-_chan_ -

- Hai – disse Sakura orgulhosa,pois durante 4 anos aprendeu novas técnica,é claro,e dentre outras coisas,pois agora ela não é uma garotinha e sim ela já é uma bela e formada mulher.Já não era mais a mesma de antes,e sim uma renovada Sakura.

- Er..Sakura-_chan_...E o Sasuke-_teme_...?

Naquele momento Naruto tinha certeza de que ela estava para chorar,ao vê-la abaixar o rosto e esconder o mesmo com a franja.

- Gomen não devi-

- _ele voltou..._

Ele ouviu direito? Ela disse que ele voltou? O vingador Uchiha haveria voltado?

Mais o que não entendeu o desanimo da garota quando disse,aquelas palavras...chocantes,mais antes que pudesse perguntar ela como se adivinha-se o pensamentos dele,de imediato responde.

_- esta casado...agora...e esperando um filho..._- enquanto ia levantando o rosto para fitar a janela afora,ela tinha ficado bastante feliz por que sabia que ele iria reconstruir o clã,mais também,o amara por sua vida quase toda,tinha que se convencer que talvez fosse o melhor para ele,e refazer a vida,e também,ela foi recomendada por Tsunade para ajudar na gravidez de Hinata e a própria sabia que iria passar por isso,mais não sabia assim,mais logo,limpou o filete de lagrimas que cairá de seus olhos,e olhou para o Loiro sorrindo.

- Mais fico feliz por ter voltado Naruto...ah...você vai voltar pro time 7 ne? – quem visse a cena iria jurar de pés juntos que aquele casal eram dois namorados e não amigos,pois no momento em que ela sorriu,pulou no colo dele de forma um tanto ousada,e o abraçou,de forma...estranha..mais enfim...pra ela não tinha nada haver...eles eram amigos de muito tempo mesmo...que mal teria aquilo?

- Yoshi,Sakura-_chan_...vou e ainda vou me tornar Hokage – sorriu,um pouco corado.

- Ebaaaa,assim que se fala Naruto-_kun_...Mais...só tem um problema – desceu do colo do loiro,e se sentou,aparentando estar pensando.

- problema Sakura? Qual? – ele realmente não entendeu a pergunta...e a fitara confuso.

- você ainda é genin...

#Gota Geral#

- Mais não tem problema...vou falar com a Tsunade-_sensei_, e vou pedir a ela uma missão para você virar jounin.. – disse na expectativa de animar o loiro.

- Sakura_-chan_,você é demais,faria isso por mim? – disse ele fazendo um biquinho irresistível (oh que kawaii XD)

Alem de Sakura corar,ela confirmou que sim (não confirmou que não e.e) com a cabeça,e pulou em cima do loiro que ate o momento esta molhado e gritou Kawaii (com vontade),chamando atenção de algumas pessoas que ali passavam,e inclusive 'comentários' (leia-se fofocas de gente que não tem o que fazer e nunca viu dois amigos agarrados u.u) mais logo ela o soltou e perguntou insegura.

- Naruto...você tem onde ficar...?

- hehehe...ainda não,eu cheguei quase agora,nem deu tempo pra passar na vovó Tsunade e pedir a chave da minha antiga casa – sorriu e colocou a mão na nuca a coçando sem graça.

#gota em sakura#

- er...pode ficar lá na minha casa por um tempo,eu to morando sozinha mesmo n.n,e também a hina-_chan_...- parou de falar de súbito ao lembrar-se.

- a hina-_chan_...?

Tentando disfarçar ela deu um sorriso amarelo o que não convenceu muito Naruto e disse.:

- se casou com o Sasuke-_san_...

Ah claro sabia que ela iria se...OPA...pera ai...rebobina a fita que os neurônios do 'Loiro' ainda não raciocinaram direito (nada contra loiros ou loiras viu? e.e) ela disse que a HINATA ta casada com o SASUKE-TEME...e ainda chamou aquele TEME de 'SAN'? cadê o 'KUN' e aquela meladagem toda? O.o, quem é você e o que fez com a Sakura-_chan_?

E ela ainda ta sorrindo disfarçadamente...Mais ainda sim ta sorrindo!!! Alguma coisa aconteceu...e não foi das boas..

- Ah..Claro a Hina-_chan_- O QUE?,Casou-se com o Sasuke?! O.Ov

- isso mesmo...

- Hmmmm...- raramente..O loiro aparenta estar pensando (milagre \o/) – hehehe...bom pra eles XD – ao ver a burrada que falou ele logo começou a rezar.

- Hai,eu fui à madrinha de casamento da hina-_chan_,mais isso não vem ao caso agora...vamos pra casa? (amei escrever isso i.i) .

- Ah..claro...mais antes...me responde uma coisa...você ainda gosta dele Sakura-_chan_? – ele só perguntou para ter certeza mesmo,mais na realidade,tava tão feliz em saber,talvez agora ele possa reconquistar a flor que ele sempre amou (mais foi sempre rejeitado -.-,oooh se eu tivesse um Naruto pra mim x.x).

- Sabe Naruto...eu acho que eu nunca o amei...hehehe...mais...agora...vamos ou não? n.n'

- Yataiii...vamos sim – Naquela hora Naruto explodiu de felicidade,sem pensar pegou Sakura no colo,na qual soltou um grito,pois não era de se esperar,e então ele saiu correndo daquele bar,se esquecendo de chuva...de tudo...de tanta felicidade,correu em menos de 2 minutos 14 quarteirões inteiros com Sakura no colo.

Parou em uma esquina.

- Err...Sakura-_chan_...Onde você mora mesmo? n.nv

# Gota em ambos #

Como ela já estava molhada mesmo,desceu do colo dele,e resolveu que iria caminhando mesmo,enlaçou a mão dele na dela,e ambos saíram andando calmamente,analisando cada ponto da vila,e recebendo alguns olhares estranhos e conhecidos para eles,mais ambos não estavam nem ai.

Quando chegaram perto de uma barraquinha de Ramen,ambos que estavam famintos,sentaram-se e cada um pediu um Ramen.

Entre conversa vem e conversa vai,já estava tarde e o tio do Ramen (XD,algumas coisas nunca mudam e.e) iria fecha-la em instantes,ambos saíram,e poucos minutos depois chegaram ao destino.

A casa de Sakura nem era muito grande...Mas pequena também não era...excelente para duas pessoas,no máximo quatro pessoas.

- Bom aqui estamos... – disse ela girando a chave na fechadura e abrindo passagem para o loiro entrar.

E assim que ele entrou,ela em seguida entrou também,tiraram os sapatos (costume japonês e tals XP).

Ele reparou cada detalhe do cômodo de onde estava,que ele acreditava ser a sala de estar,muito bem aconchegante e mobiliada de forma clássica e suave,ficara encantado pelo bom gosto da jovem.

- Bom...sinta-se em casa Naruto-_kun_ – disse ela acendendo uma pequena vela que exalava um perfume de Sakura pelo ambiente.

- Um que cheirinho bom Sakura_-chan_...de onde vem? – saiu cheirando a casa quase toda a procura daquele aroma gostoso.

- ah...dessa vela aqui – aponta para a pequena vela rosa - ...ganhei de presente do Lee-_san_,hehehe.

- Sombrancelhudo? Auhauahuaha,como aquele esquisito ta?

- rsrsrs,ele mesmo...bom...ele ta bem...ainda vive me prosseguindo u.u ,mais ta bem hehehe.

- Hmmmm...Também não e para mesmo né hehehe...

- perdão o que?

- nada não – e com sua pose típica de disfarçar,disse o loiro coçando a nuca e sorrindo inocente.

- aiiii...agora eu quero saber Naru-_kun_ – disse ela fazendo um biquinho para o Loiro,com a intenção de arrancar algo dele,ou melhor alguma explicação.

_- Kawaii X3 – _pensou Naruto antes de tomar Sakura no colo e gira-la.

- Wuah O.O (isso foi um gritinho ta gente? n.n)

Ficaram algum tempo rodando,e quando parou,ela que ainda estava o fitando aos olhos,percebeu o quanto o coração dela ficou descompassado pela proximidade,e logo foi percebendo a tonalidade vermelha invadir o rosto dela.

Aquele rosto corado,aquela boca delicada,aquele rosto,aquele corpo delicado ao colo dele,simplesmente o fizeram perder a razão de tudo,e só a imaginara como sua,apenas sua.

Aqueles lábios rosados pedindo claramente para ser beijados pelos deles,aquela pele macia e clara que estava à espera de ser tocada por ele,aquela respiração doce e quente que tocava lhe o rosto.

Isso e varias sensações o invadiram,estava perdido em seus pensamentos,estava perdendo o controle de si.Tudo o que queria naquele momento era senti-la sua,possuí-la,mais não uma única vez,a queria para sempre como sempre a quis,mais nem tudo era como se queria,mais os pensamentos deles sempre foi dela,estava ficando inevitável,vê-la sem poder tocá-la,mais não podia fazer nada por enquanto.

Sakura pensou em momento em beijá-lo,mais como a insegurança sempre bate e vence,acabou por não se mexer,e também os comandos do corpo dela não a obedecia,aqueles braços fortes a segurando,aqueles olhos reluzentes a olhando,aquela boca,aquele rosto de alguém sempre a admirou.

Tudo parecia fora de si naquele momento,se não se controlassem,com certeza iriam passar do ponto naquela noite.

- _Sakura...eu.._

Não teve tempo de terminar.

E por mais estranho que seja,o motivo fora,o dono do Sharingan mais famoso de todas as vilas.

Entrara sem ao menos bater na porta,ofegante,e se praguejando mentalmente por ter invadido a residência Haruno assim,mais o motivo que tinha era de fato importante.

- Des-culpem-me atrapalhar...mais...Sakura-_chan_,esta...na...hora...- praticamente desmaiou no vão da porta.

De tão exausto que estava,nem percebera que era Naruto que estava segurando Sakura,mais a situação logo se investe ate ouvir o nome do rapaz.

- er...perdão Naru_-kun_,vou ter que ir...o parto da Hina_-chan,_ta para acontecer – disse ela corada e descendo do colo dele – E boa noite pra você também Sasuke -.-'

- Boa noite... o.O'

- hehehe...Sasuke-_teme_,e assim que cumprimenta os amigos? –disse o loiro dando um cascudo nele.

- Dobe!? O.O

- Não...a Maria do Bairro ¬¬

- Cara..Naruto...não acredito O.o,quem é você e o que fez com o meu amigo seu alien de nada!! – enquanto dizia ele ia avançando em cima do loiro pra bater,esmurrar e dentre outras coisas mais..

- hey hey hey,sou eu cara!!! – sorriu desviando do amigo – é bom te ver de novo também teme -.-' – de costume da um cascudo em Sasuke.

- e...Naruto...pode não parecer.Mais você fez uma falta...e ai ainda vai virar Hokage?

- Mais claro que eu vou,voltei pra isso...e também para mais uma coisinha hehehe...- e...e nosso Loiro-Kyuubi corou,e o que fez o amigo moreno ter vários pensamentos pervertidos em questão ao amigo.

- Hei...não me olha assim não seu Ero-Sasuke -.-°

- Estou pronta...- cortando a resposta de Sasuke para Naruto,chegou a jovem,vestida com sua roupa de trabalho e com alguns objetos para ajudar ao parto e tals,também segurava guarda-chuvas,pois como uma medica eficiente pensa não só na saúde de quem esta a sua volta como também na dela.

#efeito toalhinha ON para Naruto#

- O.o,vamos? n.n' – disse ela para Sasuke.

- Hn... – não preciso dizer quem foi o dono dessa ENORME fala né!? Então depois dessa incrível e ENORME fala do Moreno,ele e Sakura já estavam a sair quando...

- Yare Yare...eu posso ir também Sakura-_chan_? – fazendo o famoso biquinho pedia o loiro.(lindoooo x3)

- Dobe fica... -.-

- Não perguntei pra você teme u.u...Ne...Sakura-_chan_,deixa? Hmm...vai...Por favor...

- Hai Naruto_-kun_ –disse ela sorrindo como de costume e oferecendo espaço para o loiro no guarda chuva que a mesma estava a segurar...

-Hn...- suspirou o moreno – que seja -.-'

E assim saíram pelas ruas molhadas e vazias de Konoha.

Quem olhava a cena,ate estranhava...

Para não se molharem Naruto e Sakura estavam,abraçados,e ambos muitos corados.

E o Uchiha,olhava pra aquela cena abismado,não acreditaria se alguém lhe conta-se,mais também nem precisaria,pois estava vendo.

Ou seja,o Uchiha tava a àquela hora da noite,segurando vela!!!

Aquela não era uma cena de se ver todo dia...e ainda mais com aqueles protagonistas!!!

Mais por algum motivo,o moreno estava feliz internamente por eles dois,embora fosse difícil de acreditar,pois no passado todos na vila sabiam que Naruto gostava e sempre gostou dela,mais ela sempre gostou do Uchiha (tolinha...ai ai...),mais também não estava,pois não tinha certeza se ambos estavam ou não juntos .

Não demorou muito,e em poucos minutos já estavam de frente da residência Uchiha,logo o trio entrou na mesma.E Sakura já fora iniciando o seu trabalho.

_Continua...xD_

**Yo minna! Hehehe**

**Mais um capitulo do forno aew gente o/**

**Tipo...eu tava com uma preguiça de postar primeiro o dois e depois o três..Peguei e colei um no outro..E pronto XD**

**Reparem não...eu sei que ta meio mamão com açúcar..Mais fazer o que n.n**

**Só um detalhezinho...repararam que o Sasuke ta com a Hina? Pois é..Graças a minha amiga Sayuri e a Titi...que me disseram que ele ficava melhor com a Hinata e tals...eu fiz isso por elas..Hehehe...mais eu ia colocar mesmo era a Karin...mais tudo bem não deprime XD**

**E hoje também sai mais um capitulo da minha outra fic eeeee XD**

**Respondendo a review...**

**Kimi Tsukishiro**

**Nina...valeu por ter deixado a primeira review..Cara...eu deixei postando a fic...e fui ao salão...quando eu voltei e abri minha conta no fanfictions e vi sua review lá...nossa eu fiquei tão emocionada...mais,eu agradeço de coração...sobre o casal principal...hmmm... Repara não...é que desde o 3° capitulo de Naruto...eu amo eles dois...e ainda mais no Shippuuden...mais também gosto...tenho uma enorme tara...por SasuSaku e ItaSaku...quem sabe no futuro eu não faço uma fanfic de algum deles dois né?**

**Enquanto aos errinhos...Er... Eu esqueci de revisa...dai pedi pra minha ****friend****...e ela se esqueceu também e.e''' vou tentar dar uma revisadinha...**

**Ja ne minna-san XD**


	3. Sonho ou Realidade?

Legendas..Vide o capitulo 1.

Cápitulo 4: Sonho ou realidade

_Não demorou muito,e em poucos minutos já estavam de frente da residência Uchiha,logo o trio entrou na mesma.E Sakura já fora iniciando o seu trabalho..._

- Yo Ino-_chan_..que bom que esteja aqui! – disse ela já entrando ao quarto da paciente,ou seja,no quarto do casal e verificando,temperatura,ambiente,e tudo mais.- água quente e panos limpos rápido...-enquanto ia dizendo isso,aproximava a cabeça dela de encontro com a barriga da paciente.- Ino...o filho dela ta enrolado ao cordão umbilical precisamos fazer algo depressa...

E no momento em que Hinata ouve,fica em completo desespero,e por impulso aperta a mão de Sakura.

- Sakura-_chan_,por favor,_salve meu filho..._- a morena não teve como continua,pois desmaiou logo em seguida.e já entrando e trabalho de parto -cessaria imediatamente.

_-eu vou sim Hina-chan..._

E assim a noite fora longa...mesmo inconsciente Hinata ainda se debatia,o que estava sendo um parto muito difícil,não apenas para Sakura e sua ajudante Ino,como também para Sasuke (claro..ele é o pai tem que se preocupa né?)

(como eu to sem criatividade para o que aconteceu em seguida,vocês imaginem,um parto,beeeeeeeeeeeem difícil,demorado e problemático como diria o Shikamaru,com muito sangue,choro,desespero, °uiii como eu sou má xD° e etc.)

Depois de horas e horas,um pequeno choro,que apontaria ser de um bebe pode ser ouvido do quarto,mais ninguém imaginara que logo em seguida,outro choro também,ou seja,não era apenas uma criança e sim duas (hey hey Sasuke_-kun_,ta podendo ein?).

Após terminarem de passar o carinho materno de Hinata para as duas criancinhas,logo Ino chamou Sasuke para ver seus filhinhos.

Com certeza,uma cena lindíssima aos olhos de quem via.Uma família perfeita,dois gêmeos (?),o pai e a mãe em completa e perfeita harmonia,como se fossem um.

E não muito longe dali uma certa mulher de cabelos róseos assistia aquela cena encantada,de tão emocionada estava a chorar.

Recompôs-se,olho e admirou para poder se pronunciar com o Uchiha.

- Parabéns Sasuke-_Kun_

- Arigatou Sakura.

Ela logo sorriu e antes de sair daquela sala,disse em sussurro um _você merece_,oque não era esperado da kunoichi.

- uff...to mort-

- Sakura-_chan_ – Já disse logo a abraçando.

- Naruto n.n',você quer terminar de me matar é?

- iie Sakura,isso era a ultima coisa que eu iria querer. – e assim sorriu.

- Yoshi Naruto_-kun_...vamos?

- Hai..

- mais antes...eu preciso de uma bebida u.u,to cansada de mais i.i

- Sakura..virou...alcoólatra? O.o

- não! Só bebo pra relaxar...e ainda mais esse parto foi muito difícil...cansa né? n.n

- hmmmm... eu não sei nunca fiz um parto na minha vida U.u

#gota em Sakura e na mosquinha que tava passando na hora 8D#

- esquece...já perdi ate a vontade de beber...vamos pra casa n.n',e você vai aproveitar pra se trocar...ta todo molhado desde o bar o.x

- hehehe...verdade n.n,vamos...

E assim se despediram ambos saíram para a casa de Sakura,só que na volta foi diferente do que na ida.Agora Sakura ia à costa de Naruto e segurando o guarda-chuva.

_- ne...Naru-kun.._

- hum? Oque Sakura? o.o – ele se espantou um pouco com as palavras repentinas dela.

_- Obrigada por ter voltado...Naruto-kun _– dizia em tom baixo,e bastante corada,logo depois encostando a cabeça no ombro do loiro,deixando se ser carregada por ele.

E o loiro ao ouvi-la,não conteve o sorriso em seus lábios,sim,estava feliz,e muito,mais logo também corara ao sentir a cabeça dela sobre seu ombro,mais não a tiraria de lá.

E assim seguiu para a casa da amiga,passando por inúmeros bairros vazios,postes iluminados ainda por ainda estar de madrugada,e a chuva parecendo não ceder por um bom tempo,barulhos de alguns pequenos insetos e bichos também poderiam ser ouvidos claramente,e outro som era a respiração da jovem.

Algo não estava certo sobre esta questão,ela estava a respirar muito rápido,mais como já estavam chegando a casa,decidiu pergunta-la lá.

- Sakura-_chan_,você ta bem? – disse ele já na frente da porta da casa dela,a acordando.

- hum? A,to..eu acho.. – se levantou da costa dele,e foi abrindo a porta para que ambos entrassem.

Mais antes mesmo de entrar Sakura quase desmaia,e quase cai de cabeça ao chão,onde só não caiu por que o loiro a segurara pela cintura e a abraçou.

- _Sakura..._ – disse em tom baixo no ouvido dela,fazendo a mesma estremecer profundamente,e não a soltara ate agora e sim a abraçou mais forte – _tem certeza de que esta bem? _

_-hai..._- e esta foi a ultima palavra pronunciada pela kunoichi rosa,pois instantes depois,caiu certo ao colo do loiro,inconsciente,desmaiada,talvez de franqueza,ninguém sabe ao certo.

Então o loiro a deitou na cama da mesma,tomou um banho,pois estava molhado,se trocou e ligou para Ino,contando-lhe o que acontecera,e se fosse possível para ir ate lá,e ver o que Sakura teve.

Não se passou muito tempo,e uma loira já estava a tocar a campainha.

Naruto como estava na janela do quarto de Sakura,viu a amiga chegando e já se pronunciou dizendo que em instantes iria descer.

- Que bom que veio Ino-_chan_ – disse com seu costumeiro sorriso,e fechando a porta assim que a loira entrou.

- Boa noite Naruto_-kun_,bem...onde ta a testuda? n.n

- _ela não é testuda_ n.n,e...ela ta lá no quarto...ainda ta desmaiada i.i

- uff... ta ta,vou lá ver...

E assim os dois foram para o quarto onde a enferma estará,e logo a loira foi analisando Sakura.

- Er...ela só teve um desmaio por que usou muito chakra...só precisa descansar...nada de mais.

- menos mal n.n'

- mais antes...ela não vai dormir assim ne..u.u,eu vou trocar ela..então com licença Naruto – disse já 'expulsando' o loiro de lá.

- Pronto u.u,só era isso mesmo então eu já vou indo...to morrendo de cansaço e de sono...Ja ne Naruto – disse Ino já saindo de lá e indo para a casa da mesma (uh..eu também já vou indo amanha eu continuo escrevendo...são 7hr da matina e eu não dormi nada n.n',boa noite pro'cês!!)

- Ja ne Ino... – trancou a porta.

Enquanto não fazia nada,o loiro resolveu se arrumar naquela casa,então arrumou suas coisas no quarto de hospedes ,o que não demorou muito.

Depois disso,resolveu passar no quarto de Sakura para ver se a mesma já havia acordado,ou se estava bem e derivados.

Abriu com cuidado a porta para não fazer barulho,e já pode avistar a kunoichi deitada em seu leito,coberta por um fino lençol azul de cor bastante clara,sendo confundida facilmente por branco.

Aos poucos Naruto em passos contados ia adentrando mais e mais no quarto,e a visão que teve na opinião dele foi a melhor de todas que já teria visto na vida,a jovem estava com o lençol da cintura pra baixo,com a fina camisola rosa,seus cabelos levemente espalhados sobre o travesseiro e algumas mechas cobrindo de leve o rosto da mesma,e a lua que no momento estava cheia,apenas aquele brilho sobre o quarto,o que deixava o ambiente ainda mais belo.

Sentou-se em um pequeno espaço da cama,e devagar começo a afastar as mechas rosadas do rosto de Sakura,selou a testa dela com um suave beijo de boa noite.

E quando o loiro ia se levantar,sentiu algo lhe puxando o pulso e impedindo que o mesmo se levantar-se.

Olhou para traz e viu Sakura,ainda de olhos fechados,o segurando levemente o pulso.

_- por favor...não vá...durma aqui essa noite..._- disse ela se afastando um pouco dando espaço para o loiro se deitar.

_Continua...xP_

**Yo...°recebe pedrada na cara,vassourada,caminhonada O.e,tesourada e derivados° ... minna e.e**

**Gente Gomen duas vezes...**

**Gomen! Por ter acabado a fic logo agora...**

**Mais não deu..se não ia ficar muito grande juntar ele com o outro e.e**

**Enfim...o próximo vai tar queeente 8D**

**Ta ta...não tão queeente...mais tudo bem i.i**

**e Gomen,por ter demorado tanto,mais fiquei banida da net por um booom tempo...e agora to voltando com tudo! Já to com os capítulos ate o 7 dessa fic aqui hehehe espero do fundo do meu coração que tenha gostado deste daqui! XD**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Gabriel: Ola! XD ,que bom que a fic tá legal! E interessante também e o cápitulo tá aqui \p/**

**Guilherme: Uia minha história tá boa (emocionada) que bom que tenha gostado moço! E tá aqui um cápitulo quentinho x3**

**Guilherme augusto: Que bom que tá Kawaii...to me esforçando o máximo pra ficar assim xD**

**Kimi Tsukishiro**** : Va la Leitora de plantão...ta aqui um cápitulo novinho /o/**

**e que bom que esteja gostando de NaruSaku (oh...mais uma °-°!!!) GaaLee??? huummm...quem saiba eu coloque um pouco deste casal pra você aqui nesta fic...hehehe...e concordo...o Sasuke é um fresco insensivel u.u**

**e eu não consegui imaginar a Hinata...gravida...mais eu fiz isso \o.o/**

**Oh my dog...mais agora já foi...ate o 4º cápitulo...e eu não vou demorar muito pra postar...prometo...palavra de escoteiro! oó7**

**Ja ne minna!**

**K**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**U**

**S**


	4. Sonho

Legendas..Vide o capitulo 1.

_- por favor...não vá...durma aqui essa noite...- disse ela se afastando um pouco dando espaço para o loiro se deitar._(devo lembrar que eu amei escrever isso 8) )

- _hai..._- e logo se deitou ao lado da jovem,se cobriu,e ficou deitado de lado a observá-la.

Logo que se deitou do modo normal,sentiu que Sakura o abraçava,encostando a cabeça ao peito dele.

O gesto que fez,foi enlaçar a cintura dela de forma que ela se senti-se protegida e assim ambos agarraram em um sono aproveitando um o calor do outro.

(**Sonho da Sakura ON.**)

_**Finalmente o dia de uma nova missão com Naruto de volta ao time 7 fora dado.**_

_**Naruto e Sakura eram os que mais estavam animados dos 5 ate Kakashi,mais todos que estavam presentes também,afinal o loiro mais empolgado e querido de konoha havia voltado,e esta bastante feliz,isso era maravilhoso.**_

_**Só que a missão envolvia a Akatsuki ou seja,eles ainda estavam à procura do garoto-kyuubi,que tinha se ausentado por algum tempo para treinar.**_

_**Então este era um bom motivo para total cautela durante a missão.**_

_**Depois das informações e o tudo mais que eles iriam fazer na missão os 5 partiram em disparada para a vila do arroz (será que essa vila existe? XP).**_

_**O.o.O**_

_**Exatamente 2 dias depois lá estava o time 7 recebendo agora as coordenadas do sensei.**_

_**-**__** bom...agora vamos nos dividir e cada um vai para um ponto ok minna?**_

_**- **__**Hai**__** – todos concordaram mais quem se pronunciou primeiro foi Sai – **__**vamos nos separar individualmente ou em duplas sensei?**_

_**- **__**Em duplas...Sai e Sasuke vão pelo Norte...**_

_**- **__**OQUE! –**__** disseram...ou melhor...gritaram os dois em tom uníssono.**_

_**#gota geral menos Sai,Sasuke e a capivara que tava passando por lá 83#**_

_**- **__** é isso mesmo que os dois ouviram...agora...PAREM DE GRITAR PORQUE NÃO TEM NINGUEM AQUI SURDO!**_

_**#Cena perfeita pro Kakashi.: ele grandão gritando pro Sai e pro Sasuke pequenininhos#**_

_**- **__**hn...**__**-depois desse comentário ENORME do Sasuke,saiu em disparada sendo seguido por Sai (Não imagina...a pocahontas tava seguindo ele ¬¬°)**_

_**-**__** daí paciência e.e',er...vocês dois vão pelo Leste e eu vou para o Oeste...**_

_**E assim todos saíram para os pontos indicados,e começaram as anotações de qualquer movimentou suspeito e derivados.**_

_**O.o.O**_

_**Já havia se passado meia hora desde que se separaram.**_

_**Já estavam se cansando de ficar em pé e sem fazer nada,mais não podiam fazer nada,afinal querendo ou não aquilo era uma missão.**_

_**E depois iam ter bastantes desaforos pra descontar com a loira Hokage,principalmente Naruto.**_

_**O.o.O**_

_**O portador do Sharingan e o outro moreno,companheiro de time,já haviam 27 minutos e 53 segundos (sou exata né? XD) achado um dos componentes da Akatsuki,o nome dele era Itachi (sim ta vivo n.n,eu não iria matar meu amore ne!),o outro herdeiro dos olhos escarlates e componente também do clã Uchiha.**_

_**Estava seguindo para o Leste (?),e quando percebeu que o mesmo estava sendo seguido,mando seu 'amigo' Deidara para cuidar da dupla de morenos,enquanto o Uchiha mais velho iria de encontro para capturar o garoto-kyuubi.**_

_**O.o.O**_

_**-**__** essa..presença...Naruto-kun...Itachi ta vindo para cá.!**__** –disse a kunoichi já sacando a kunai em modo de defesa em uma das mãos. (ela é do tipo,não meche comigo que eu to armada...oia a faca Ò.é XD).**_

_**O loiro afirmou que sim com a cabeça e já ficou em defesa também a espera de seu inimigo Uchiha (itachi-kun nom ser inimigo i.i,ele ser do bem...só que a alma mal-encarnada do Sasori-kun ta incorporada nele O.e), oque não demorou muito.**_

_**-**__** ora ora...Sakura-chan por aqui...a que devo as honras senhorita **__**– disse se curvando de maneira debochada para a jovem,esquecendo completamente a presença do kyuubi (amei escrever isso..meu itachizinho ruleia XD)**_

_**- **__**Uchiha Itachi u.u',yo ¬¬ **__**- nem esperou nem um misero ato ou fala do moreno,e já fora mirando e jogando a kunai em direção a ele,enquanto armazenava uma quantidade incrível de chakra em ambos punhos.**_

_**-**__** Sakura-chan...?**_

_**- **__**Naru-kun...tudo bem **__**– a jovem volta o olhar para o loiro e logo sorrir,um sorriso típico da Haruno para poder tranqüilizar o Uzumaki –**__** essa luta é minha..**__**- logo voltando a atenção a luta inicial e partindo com tudo para cima do Uchiha mais velho,dando uma seqüência de chutes e socos com bastante força concentrada neles,e com a intenção de acerta-lo em pontos vitais.**_

_**-**__** Uii...Saky-chan...não seja tão má assim...**__**- em um piscar de olhos apareceu atrás da jovem e a segurou pelos punhos acima da cabeça –**__** está enganada querida...está luta não e sua...e sim a do raposinha ali..**__**-logo a amarrou em uma árvore com fios fortes de chakra e de frente para ambos.-**__**agora..espero que aproveite a luta de camarote minha saky-chan.**_

_**E assim começou a luta entre.: Uchiha Itachi x Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**O.o.O**_

_**Três horas e meia de luta havia se passado,enquanto um estava completamente ileso e outro a par de um desmaio.**_

_**E em uma árvore não tão distante dali,se debatia uma ruiva tentando escapar de todas as maneiras daqueles fios de chakra que a prendia lá.**_

_**Quando estava perto de se soltar,percebeu um grito de dor do loiro.**_

_**A cena que viu foi bastante desagradável e dolorosa do loiro desacordado e sangrando bastante amarrado e no ombro do moreno que seguia caminhando que crer ela para a base akatsuki.**_

- Naruto-kun! – na realidade,acordara a jovem Sakura gritando aos prantos o nome do loiro,que na hora do grito acordou desesperado (tadinho)

- oque foi? O.o

Resposta não obteve,pois quando se deu conta estava sendo abraçado entre soluços e choros pela jovem.

Ele a abraçou de volta,não entendendo nada.

-_me...me promete que não vai me deixar nunca mais?_

- _claro... –_e dizendo isso limpava as lagrimas que insistiam em cair mais e mais do rosto da jovem.-_ eu não vou te deixar nunca mais,vou te proteger com minha vida,não vou permitir que nada aconteça com você minha flor..._- e então agora ele quem a abraçou,a apertando-a mais para perto de si,e antes dela falar alguma coisa,ele fora mais rápido e se pronunciou primeiro.-_agora...durma..amanha vai ser um novo dia..conversaremos amanha...agora..descanse minha flor..._

E a jovem o obedecera,logo que ele se deitou,ela se envolveu mais nele,e ambos dormiram o resto da madrugada,agarradinhos.

_Continua..._

**Yo minna o/**

**Capitulo focado mais no sonho dela mais tudo bem e.e**

**No finalzinho que fico caliente XD**

**eu acho O.o**

**respondendo as reviews e.e'**

**Gabriel ****: Pois é...demorou mais foi xD!**

**Que bom que gostou do capítulo nn'**

**Filippe - Nakama : respondendo as três perguntas o.O! Dos três capitulos xD**

**1 : Yoo lippe °intimidade nom? XD° pode me chamar de Mary-chan...eu não mordo não \o\!**

**siim...escreve quedinha,leia-se tombo e pronuncia desastre anatomico! XD (?)**

**eu postei uhuu /o/  
fiz um garoto muy legal feliz? °.°?**

**2: Meu deus! Tirar logo as roupas? Iaushdiuahuidhas...ai já é contra a castidade ambiental asdaiushdiuashdu²**

**(se rachando de rir xDDD)**

**3: Yoo pela terceira vez xD!**

**Tem razão..foi sério mesmo e.e''**

**Mais tuudo bem xP!**

**Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic moço! **

**até o proximo capitulo õ/**

**-'-Haruno Rukia-'- : eu percebi '-'**

**e pode parar que a sua fic tá liinda °.°!**

**Pois é...agarradinhoos...mimindo...tão cool!**

**Mais na outra fic...num ia prestar aspodkapsodasd**

**continua lendo viu? \o/**

**bejO**

**Minato-kun : demorei muito pra postar ?**

**XD**

**acho que não neh x.x'**

**mais tá ai mais um capituuluuu xDD!**

**E NaruSaku é forevár \/Ò.ó\/**

**William : aqui está a continuação moço \o\**

**Ja ne minna-san e deixem reviews! 8D!**


	5. Isso por acaso é pegadinha?

Legendas..Vide o capitulo 1.

* * *

_E a jovem o obedecera,logo que ele se deitou,ela se envolveu mais nele,e ambos dormiram o resto da madrugada,agarradinhos._

Ah primavera...como é boa uma manhã de primavera...pássaros voando e cantarolando em sintonia delicada,o sol quentinho e gostoso de uma manhã secando as ruas das gotas de chuva da noite anterior,crianças felizes correndo por ruas,e por motivo de ser final de semana,poucos trabalhadores poderiam ser vistos nas ruas,e os que folgavam,estavam ao parque o descansando em sua respectiva casa para repor as energias,aproveitando o carinho de seu lar.(hehehe,to inspirada XP)

Enquanto em uma casa no quarteirão 6 de konoha,dormia tranqüilamente um casal,um agarradinho ao outro,uma cena perfeita para uma manhã aparentemente tranqüila de um domingo de primavera.

Os raios do sol recém nascido,entravam aos poucos pelo vidro da janela da kunoichi Sakura,que a mesma desperta de seu prezado sono,que ao sentir algo enlaçado em sua cintura,vem o primeiro de muitos sorrisos daquele maravilhoso domingo.

Delicadamente,ela retirou o braço que a enlaçava,e deu um beijo suave na bochecha do loiro,e assim se despreguiçou e andou em passos leves e sem fazer barulho para o banheiro.

E assim a ruiva começará seu ritual matinal (hehehe,eu coloquei assim,porque é como meu pai chama pra falar comigo,que eu não faço minhas necessidades e tals,e sim um verdadeiro ritual 8P),escovou os longos cabelos rosados,lavou o rosto,escovou os dentes,e por fim tomou um demorado banho de espuma,para relaxar mais.

Após a jovem ter despertado de seu sono e levantado-se,o loiro sentiu falta da presença dela que o 'esquentava' (calor humano XP),e então se levantou,e fez um 'ritual' parecido com o da sua amada,só que um pouco menor,pois não penteara os loiros e arrepiados cabelos e sim os bagunçaram mais,e ao invés de um banho de espuma tomou apenas uma ducha.

Logo que terminou de se vestir e com tempo extra,antes que sua amada sai-se do banheiro, o Uzumaki desceu ate a cozinha e resolveu botar pra fora da mangas seu dote culinário (uiii,ele sabe cozinhar,que kawaii x3,eu quero um homem desses pra mim i.i).

Cantando suavemente,enquanto se banha,a jovem estava com seus pensamentos focados ao o que aconteceu ontem à noite,que por sinal nunca ira sair de sua cabeça,pelo menos não tão cedo crer ela.

Depois de tomar seu tão e relaxado banho,se enrolou em uma toalha branca,e com uma menor secando suas longas madeixas róseas,e saindo do banheiro,já em seu quarto,ficou algum tempo com apenas suas roupas intimas a escolha de algo para vestir naquele domingo.

Decidiu por fim usar um vestido com alças suave todo na cor azul claro,e amarrou os cabelos em duas marias-chiquinhas baixas que caia sobre seus ombros.

Passou um pouco do perfume que sua mãe lhe dera quando mais jovem,e enfim descera.

- Naru-_kun_? O.o –ela estranhou um pouco (muito) ao ver o loiro cozinhando.(com certeza é de se estranhar muito mesmo n.n)

- Saky-_chan_,bom dia hehehe...-disse o loiro se virando para a amada com uma bandeja de onigiri's com recheio de ameixa e colocando-as na mesa (dale fruits basquet! 8D)

- não sabia que cozinhava Naruto n.n'

- hehehe...nem eu XP

#gota em Sakura#

- mais a cara ta boa...XD – disse ela apontando para a comida já servida.

- hehehe..ta mesmo!? – respondeu,ou melhor,perguntou o loiro com os olhinhos brilhando pelo elogio (ain que kawaii x3,sakura eu vou te roubar ele,fica esperta ò/.\ó).

- hai hai Naru-_kun _.

- Yataii,então vamos comer né xP

- Yoshi!

E ambos se sentaram à mesa (claro que na cadeira ne..não encima da mesa O.o) e em coro ambos falaram 'Itadakimasu'.

O primeiro a comer foi Naruto,logo que a ruiva deu uma mordida do onigiri,seus olhos brilharam,estava muito gostoso,na medida de tempero certo,não muito salgado,perfeito,e tinha um tempero a mais...um gosto afrodisíaco de canela (amo canela i.i,tenho tara por canela hehehe),realmente ele acertara no tempero,estava realmente bom.

- fico ruim né n.n? Você não disse nada ate agora Sakura...ta tudo bem? O.o

- haii,Naruto,é que ta muito gostoso...você...usou canela?

- hehehe...segredo.

- ah! Pode me contar u.u,si não eu vou te torturar ate você contar – disse ela com um tom falso de ameaça.

- ah...mais eu não posso Saky-_chan_ gomen i.i

- tudo bem Naruto,mais eu vou descobrir XP.

E assim comeram os onigiri's,e no final a kunoichi lavou a louça enquanto o loiro ia ate tsunade,para tratar da sua estadia,agora que estava de volta,tinha que retornar ao seu lar,não queria incomodar a jovem.

#barulho de gente batendo na porta 8P – toc toc toc#.

_- não sei pra que eu coloquei campainha se ninguém usa u.u_

**- Entra ta aberta! **– gritou à ruiva da cozinha.

- Yo feiosa.

- Yo Sai-_kun_ u.u

- vim te entregar os relatórios da ultima missão,e também lhe entregar isto.

Bom sobre a pasta com os relatórios da missão ela já esperava,mais um urso de pelúcia rosa.?

Era fofíssimo o ursinho,não que não tenha gostado,ate gostou,mais qual era a intenção dele ao dar a ela aquele ursinho.?

- huh?! Arigatou..eu acho...Sai-_kun_,mais hoje é uma data especial ou algo parecido? n.n' (ela é mais lerda que a Haruhi i.i)

- é sim.. dia 12...não lembra? n.n'

- 12? De que mês? i.i'

- De outubro oras! O.o'

Claro..dia 12 de outubro não é o dia de uma comemoração de uma-.Opa,perai,volta e para,dia 12 de outubro não era dia das crianças? Aquilo era uma pegadinha?! Ou o que?

#veias e gotas em Sakura#

- Perai...mais dia 12 de outubro não é dia das crianças Sai_-kun_!?

- É?! u.u,me disseram que era dia dos namorados n.n'

Ah claro ele teve uma confusão de datas com o dia dos namorados? O.o

- di-di-dia dos na-namora-rados!? O.O

- uhum O.O,Sakura para de me olhar assim ta mais feia que de normal e ta me dando medo i.i

(intenção de ofender: 0)

-_calma Sakura,não deprime ù.u,conta ate três..._

_- um..._

- ta u.u,mais porque você me deu esse urso como presente de dia dos namorados? –_ dois ù.ú_

- porque eu li em um livro que no dia dos namorados as pessoas presenteiam quem elas gostam...fiz mal? O.o

- tre- Nani!? O.O

#gota em um e o outro cora#

- uff..Sakura-_chan_,você entendeu u.ú,não se faça de lerda por que você não é!

-_acho que ele errou de data,hoje não é dia 12 de outubro e sim é dia 1 de abril! Só pode... aew produção,ensaiou bastante hein!? Mais agora podem desarmar as câmeras...isso não teve graça viu?? ù.ú_

- uahauhauhaua,ta de brincadeira né?! – do nada ela começou a rir – você...vir aqui em pleno dia das crianças! Me entregar um ursinho rosa! E dizer que é presente de dia dos namorados!? Sai..Você sofreu algum trauma ou abuso quando era mais novo? Foi abduzido por aliens por engano? Foi atropelado ou coisa parecida? Ou é um Bushin do Kakashi-sensei pregando peça em mim?

- nenhuma das alternativas feiosa ¬¬,se não quiser tudo bem,eu entendo.

- O.O,não! Eu quero sim é bonitinho n.n,arigatou!

- de nada! – e assim o moreno lançou a ela um de seus sorrisinhos falsos (eu acho lindo e.e,ele fica com cara de gato quando sorri daquele jeito,parece um neko x3)

- bom...agora voltando ao assunto do relatório da missão,eu preciso complementar mais alguma coisa?

- Não..eu e o Sasuke,ah e o Kakashi também,completamos.

- e nem me avisaram ne!? u.u

- Não precisou,você tava ocupada de mais...não é..._esmeralda_?

- tava? O.o,eiii..não te autorizei me chamar assim -.-

- como se você fosse deixar u.u,enfim...eu já vou indo,tenho treino hoje..ja ne feiosa! – e assim o moreno sumiu em meio de uma chuva de papel repicado.

- ¬¬,cara,eu odeio quando ele faz isso,sempre sobra pra eu limpar depois -.-v

E assim a ruiva começo a limpeza da bagunça do amigo,e assim que terminou,sentou-se ao sofá e leu folha por folha do relatório.

_- eu mato os autores disso...meu Deus ta tudo incompleto -.-v_

#Barulho da campainha – Ding Dong#

-_ ah! Finalmente aquele retardado conseguiu usar a campainha pelo menos uma vez na vida -.-_

**- Ta aberta!!**

- Sakura-_chan_

- O.O Hai Naruto_-kun_,como foi? n.n'

_Continua..._

**_

* * *

_****_Respondendo as reviews:_**

Haruno-Sakura19 : **_Myaah, que bom que você gostou moça :D_**

**_Ano, escrevo bem? Aligatou XD!! Ahh; tá aqui mais um capítulo, espero que goste moça XD!_**

Guilherme : **_Nyaah, olha eu aqui postando mais um \o/_**

**_Espero que goste moço 8D!!_**

Gabriel : **_Uia, Nyuu-sama, que cordial XD!_**

**_Ai,eu não demorei muito nom viu!? Foi um pouco 'rápido' até XDD!!_**

**_Opa...a Kyuubizinha!! manda \o/!! rsrs_**

**_Beijos moço x_**

Filippe - Nakama: **_Hai Lipe-kun, Nihao x3! Ahh; e eu não assisto #infelizmente# One Piece... Mais quando eu terminar de ver Lovely Complex e Bleach, One Piece vai ser o anime que eu irei fazer questão de assistir :D!_**

**_-_**

**_Sobre o sonho...Eu tenho certeza sim, rsrsrs.._**

**_Ah disso eu concordo com você,foi tão sugoi °.°!!_**

**_se bem que pesquisas comprovam que coisas boas acontecem mais em sonhos 8D (?)'_**

**_-_**

**_E Opa,eu sou boa? '¬' Brigada XD_**

**_-_**

**_Uhum seii, não veio pensamentos eros não né? d-u-v-i-d-o rsrsrs.._**

**_Ahh; pelo menos mais um gostou de ler \o/ Viva '¬'!!_**

**_-_**

**_Brigadão pelo apoio,e os setes realmente já estão prontinhos, mais sabe né,só tendo review pah postar,e ainda tem as outras fic's ai embola tudo e vira uma neve enfeliz XP!_**

**_Mais tá aqui,mais um capítulo novinho! E a próposito,eu tive paciencia sim \o/ Para responder, você foi o unico que eu tive que separar em partes cada assunto XDDD!!_**

**_Valeu pela review..desfrute o capítulo x3_**

Guilherme Botelho : **_Oba!! Ganhei um UP!! Valeuzão X_**

**_Que bom que você esteja gostando,e tá aqui mais um capítulo !_**

William : **_Oh, só Naruto para acalmar essas horas não? rsrs.._**

**_Eu amei escrever esse capítulo, como também amei escrever a todo o resto...espero do fundo do coração que tenhas gostado..taí mais um..e até a próxima X3_**

**_

* * *

_****__****_Aew gente...ufa..respondi tudinho °o°!!_**

**_Mais um capítulozinho,e o próximo já sabem..só vem com reviews ;D_**

**_k_**

**_i_**

**_s_**

**_s_**

**_u_**

**_s_**


	6. O primeiro Beijo,não se esquece jamais

Legendas..Vide o capitulo 1.

* * *

- O.O Hai Naruto-kun,como foi? n.n

- i.i,Tsunade-sama disse que vai ficar de ver a minha antiga casa para morar,mais ate o momento ela já ta sendo abrigada por outras pessoas... n.n' – O Naruto então abaixa a cabeça um pouco envergonhado

- Hmm...hai,ah,Naruto-kun,quero que saiba,que podes ficar aqui o tempo que for preciso o.k? – disse a rosada colocando a pasta na mesa de centro,e voltando a atenção ao amigo,sorrindo acolhedora para o mesmo.

- Yataii,Sakura-chan arigatou,demo...eu não to te atrapalhando Saky-chan?

- Claro que tá n.n,mais sabe em que? Em dizer que me atrapalha! Mais é claro que não,ate gosto sua companhia aqui...- dizia enquanto subia o segundo andar em direção a um tipo de quarto.

O que ela não sabia era que aquelas palavras ficaram ecoando a cabeça do loiro por longos minutos,ela...a Haruno Sakura,tinha dito a ele,Uzumaki Naruto,que gosta da companhia dele?

E nisso ele encaixou a noite anterior com as palavras dela,e agora tinha certeza,tinha que contar a ela sobre seus sentimentos para com ela,se não o fizesse,com certeza iria ficar louco em pouco tempo.

O loiro saiu correndo em disparada da sala,subindo rumo ao quarto onde Sakura havia entrado,e parou na frente da mesma onde estava apenas encostada.

Tomou o necessário de fôlego e anunciou que estava a entrar fazendo um pouco barulho na madeira e a abrindo.

- Sakura-chan?

- Hai?

- Ta tudo bem? – perguntou o loiro e apontando um porta-retrato que estava na mão da ruiva.

- ah..ta,ta sim...- se virou para a estante onde colocou de volta o porta-retrato,e limpou um pequeno fio de lagrima de seu rosto.- porque a pergunta? – se virou novamente para fita-lo.

- não sei...você me pareceu distante o.o

- mais eu não to bem aqui? O.o

# gota em Naruto #

- er...esquece u.u,mais..e ai o que você faz aqui Sakura-chan?

- Hmm...aqui é tipo o quarto que eu uso para fugir do mundo,pensar,refletir,e também me entreter..

- hmm..- o loiro passou os olhos pelo local,vendo cada detalhe,ate que percebeu a presença de um piano da cor caramelo,não era muito grande,mais também não era pequeno.- Saky-chan...você toca?

- perdão...o que? O.o

- Piano n.n,você toca?

- ah..piano...toco sim.

- toca agora?

- por quê? i.i

- queria ouvir você tocando Saky-chan,hehehe.

- hmm..eu ainda to aprendendo a tocar...deixa eu ver...-e assim pegou um tipo de folheto com variadas musicas,para tocar ou cantar,ela fez em sorteio,a primeira letra que sai-se ela iria tocar.

A letra foi a L,então se lembrou de uma musica linda,que tem o nome de Lilium (opening de elfen lied,essa mesma,eu acho lindíssima ela...-).

E assim tomou a posição para iniciar a musica,e no mesmo instante,a mesma também cantou com sua suave voz que ficara mais bela ao toque do piano.

Os justi  
Meditabitur sapientiam  
Et lingua ejus  
Loquetur judicium.

E a cada letra,a jovem se empolgava mais,chamando mais atenção do loiro que estava em outra dimensão desde que ouvira a voz bela da kunoichi.

Beatus vir qui  
Suffert temptationem  
Quia cum probates furerit  
Accipiet coronam vitae

Kyrie fons bonitatis  
Kyrie ignis divine eleison

Oh quam sancta  
Quam serena  
Quam benigna  
Quam amoena  
Esse virgo creditur

Oh quam sancta  
Quam serena  
Quam Benigna  
Oh castitatis lillium

Depois da canção a kunoichi deu um longo suspiro e rodou o banco onde estava sentada e fitou o loiro que ainda demonstrava estar embalado na canção.

- hehehe,foi mal ter cantado u.u,eu sei que eu não sou boa pra ser cantor-

- Sakura-chan você e ótima cantado – cortou o Uzumaki pulando em cima da amiga e fazendo ambos cair ao chão.-melhor que eu, eu te garanto.

E assim a jovem começou a rir,e Naruto sem entender nada,entrou no momento e riu também junto com a amada.

Passados alguns minutos de risos,mais sem sair do lugar.O loiro foi o primeiro a parar de rir,e fitou a moça que estava embaixo do corpo dele.

Parou para analisá-la,como estava e sempre fora bela,ali caída ao chão com aquele suave vestido a cobrindo,um tanto 'levantado' pelo 'tombo',os cabelos longos e rosados espalhado ao chão,rindo como uma criança,mais sem perder um tanto a pose de mulher.

- Sakura-chan...eu...tenho uma coisa para lhe contar..- enquanto se levantava ajuda a kunoichi a se levantar também,e a mesma estava contendo o riso teimoso,e limpando um pequeno filete de lagrima do canto do olho,que o motivo fora rir sem parar.

- ha-hai Naru-kun?

O loiro tentava pronunciar algum som de sua boca,mais não saiu nada,mais ele não entendia,porque três ou mais palavras que expressavam seus sentimentos por ela,ficava confuso apenas de pensar.

Mais por força do impulso ele a abraçou.(_só abraço? u.u'_)

Não apenas um abraço de amigos ou um simples sem sentimentos.E sim um abraço amoroso,um ato delicado e respeitoso por parte dele,sabia que se a beija-se,talvez ela não o correspondesse,como também sabia que se o loiro a beija-se também poderia ser correspondido.

Sakura ficara um pouco assustada,mais não pelo abraço,ela viu na hora que ele havia mexido a boca para lhe dizer algo,mais não conseguira,e logo quando ele a abraçou com aquele abraço suave e com muito sentimento,ela o devolvera o abraçando por fim,se enlaçando mais ao corpo do loiro.

Quando enfim o Uzumaki percebeu que ela o correspondera o abraço,por efeito da emoção do momento que lhe invadira,o loiro com a mão direita puxou o queixo da Haruno,onde sussurrara apenas duas palavras,apenas duas palavras que demoraram cerca de mais ou menos dez anos para serem ditas,e as duas palavras que balançaram a Haruno de vez.

Se ela estive-se em duvida sobre os sentimentos do rapaz,agora com certeza não estaria mais,pois acabara de ouvi-lo se declarar claramente,era como se se estive em um sonho no qual não queria acordar nunca dele.

De uma coisa ela sabia,ele a ama,mais...e ela o ama? Também e certo que se ela não o ama,não e bom o engana-lo,mais e se ela o ama mesmo? De uma coisa a kunoichi estava certa,e essa coisa e sobre os sentimentos dele,agora os sentimentos dela para com ele,ainda estavam confusos,essa incerteza a matava profundamente.

Mais também a Haruno esta querendo um novo começo para a sua vida,e aquela era uma única oportunidade que a vida estava a oferecer a ela.Sem pensar em mais nada,ela o abraço mais forte,e abaixou a cabeça colocando-a no peito do loiro,e passados alguns pouco segundos seu olhos queimaram e logo lacrimejaram .

Ficou um tempo assim,pensando em tudo que lhe ocorrera,der repente vem a imagem de Sasuke na cabeça dela,não que ela ainda estive se apaixonada por ele,e sim se lembrou de algo que há algum tempo lhe disse.

O Uzumaki que ate então estava imóvel,delicadamente ergueu a cabeça da jovem,e limpou as lagrimas que a mesma continha,não soltara o queixo dela,e sim ficaram tempos somente no contato visual,sem perder olho com olho.

Olhos azuis mergulhados nas esmeraldas verdes,e olhos verdes nas piscinas azuis,ambos os olhos mostrando sentimento e carinho,ate que as esmeraldas verdes da rosada se fecharam,e a mesma foi mesclando a respiração ofegante junto com a dele.

E em uma questão de tempo,lábio com lábio roçou,e ambos se abriram para compartilhar do primeiro beijo,já não tinha tempo que os parassem,já não tinha lagrimas para detê-los,pois juntos são invencíveis,e agora unidos com a força do amor nunca haverá perda a não ser se um perder ao outro.

Naquele primeiro beijo na noite de primavera crescia,ou melhor se correspondia um amor lindo,que mescmo com palavras não se explicaria o que estavam sentindo ali,era um sonho realizado,um correspondendo ao outro,naquele beijo longo e suave,provávelmente inexperiente de ambas as partes,mais ainda sim não deixou de ser inesquecível.

A forma como suas línguas brincavam era inacreditável,o jeito carinhoso que seus corpos se envolviam naquele carinhoso abraço,aquele gosto irresistível do beijo dele,deixava-a fascinada,mais agora,ela é somente dele,e vice-e-versa,depois desse dia tudo ira mudar e eles sabiam disso.

**Continua...**

Aew!! Saiuuu...finalmente o tão e esperado beijo!

Ficou meio (leia-se completamente) meloso..mais foi com carinho e.e'

Se bem...que o povo quer mais neh!?

UHAUHuahuHAuhauHUhH,zuera XD

Gente o próximo capitulo empacou u-u!! A Anny (Nyuu) tá de PTM,dai já viu neh!? ¬¬ e eu Mary (Lucy °o°) tô sem p°°° de ideia nenhuma xDD!!

**e ainda mais que aniversário da minha melhor amiga do MSN tá chegando,então eu to preparando uma fic pra ela né?!'**

** Agora respondendo as reviews .-.!**

**Gabriel:**

**Mary.: Que enxer o Saco o que cara :D!! Eu ficar até contenta xDD!!**

Anny: Verdade...review nunca enxe saco 8D!

**Mary.: Fato' .. Boom...mais ele não apanhou não rsrsrs...ao contrário xD!!**

Anny: ele deve ter éa gostado..aposto -.-'!

**Mary.: Beijoss da Lucy XD**

Anny: e da Nyuu n.n''

**Haruno-Sakura19: **

**  
Mary.: Ele não vai fazer nada...**

Anny: ainda...muahahaha '-'

**Mary.: Nyuu e seu belo humor ¬¬!**

Anny: Ah qual é,deixa eu ser feliz xD!

**Mary.: Mais quanto ao Sai..eu to pensando em um par para ele o.o'' Não quero deixar ele só sabe? xD**

Anny: Deixa ele comigo eu já falei ¬¬! Quem me derá ter uma mercadoria daquelas na minha cama +.+!

**Mary.: Psiu Nyuu '-'! Ninguem precisa saber dos seus relatos eroticos xD**

Anny: ... ¬¬

**Mary.: Tá aqui mais um capítulo moça e Ja nA :D!**

**William : **

**Mary.: Postei mais tekimasu \õ/!!**

Anny: n.n'

**Rukiazinha:**

** Mary.: Amiiiiiiiigaaa!! Sua puta onde tu tava? ¬¬!**

Anny: Não te reconheço mais Lucy '-'

** Mary.: hehehe .-.'**

Anny: Mais SUA fia duma égua!! RUKIA onde raios você estava sua póia!? Me deixou preocupada pow ¬¬!

** Mary.: Depois fala de mim '-'**

Anny: Psiu Lucy ¬¬! e Você Yui..eu to m-a-n-d-a-n-d-o você entrar no MSN e dar satisfações viu!? Se não cabeças vão rolar è.é!

** Mary.: Você tá vendo muito Haruhi '-'**

Anny: Você ainda tá de PSIU lembra? ¬¬

** Mary.: Credo :s!**

Anny: e ainda bem que PELO menos você gostou desse capítulo Yui..porque nem pra isso você betou neh!? Pois tá ¬¬!

** Mary.: Verdade..apoio ò.ó!! Ate o próximo _amigavacaqueaindamoranomeucoração_**

K

i

S

S

u

s

e Ja nA!


End file.
